reincarnatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Kang Hansoo
Bio The main character. One of the 4 last existing human in the last incarnation, part of the 100 strongest humans, the Final Brigade. He was in a party with Eres Valentine, Keldian Magus and Kim Kangtae in the Abyss. He went back to the past in order to change humanity’s fate. He’s limited to seven skills by his trait Seven Stars but can grow them far beyond their original potential, allowing him to reach Eres and the others despite starting 20 years later. He’s a loner and finds it troublesome to deal with people. Past Incarnation Kang Hansoo barely survived the Tutorial and was average during that time period. He noticed his trait after getting his first skill, but was forced to fill his skill slots with low-quality skills to survive. Despite that, he grew to be extremely fearsome by the end. As someone with the behavior of a loner he became close to few people. In the Red Zone he met with Sofía Vargera who was then at the top of the Red Zone. They stayed in there for two years before going up to the Orange Zone, and Sofía acted as his teacher. The true might of his trait started to manifest around the Yellow Zone. In the Green Zone, Hansoo was saved by Jang Oh. Jang Oh later becomes his friend and master during the time Hansoo spent in the Green Zone. In the end, after reaching the Abyss, Hansoo became an Executioner, killing Clan Lords with too much power and who were endangering the Humans as a whole. During his time in the Abyss, Hansoo grew more powerful until he was able to kill even the overlords of the Abyss: Demon Kings and the Dragon Race. He was elected by his other three friends as the one who was most likely to change the future if he went back in time. Past Incarnation Skills Personality and Beliefs Personality Kang Hansoo possesses a very calm and serene personality. He calculates the best course of options giving with the current situation, helped by information in his previous incarnation. He has his own rules and guidelines based on previous rules of the Human Race. For those that follow him, he will allow them to follow if they prove they are trustworthy, and punish those that cross the line or threaten the pace for which he has to complete his mission. Due to knowledge of the impending future, he puts himself at the forefront of the action. One of Hansoo's hobbies is cooking since it was one of the things that made the tongue happy as well as being one of the small moments of happiness in the Abyss. It is one of the basics in order to survive within the Abyss where the Moon came up. He is incredibly shameful of his weak past. Beliefs During his time in the Abyss, Hansoo had a personality unlike that of his present self. He was very serious. He was not the self sacrificing type who would destroy himself repeatedly in order to reach the goals set by Eres and Keldian. It was not part of his nature to help others at all. Hansoo agreed with Keldian that they had to win against the residents of the Abyss. He also shared Eres‘s thoughts that the entire human race had to become stronger. But he believed that saving as many people as possible and creating a well coordinated army using those people were useless. His belief was that what was needed were overwhelmingly powerful beings that could go up against the entire world. What was needed wasn't a well-coordinated army of weaklings but rather warriors who could battle against the Abyss. He needed strong people he could barely fight against. He wanted warriors for their individual prowess while ignoring their personality. Plot Abyss Tutorial Sky Road **Summary so far Powers and Abilities Hansoo fights in a way where he dodges fatal wounds. He avoids all the big injuries that would be of harm during a fight and makes sure not to get his joints and muscles injured. If he cannot avoid an attack, he will make it so that the attack will land on a part of his body that wouldn't hinder him in a bit, even if his skin were to be all scratched off. When using the of the Demonic Dragon Reinforcement skill, Hansoo will sacrifice a heart if it allows him to land a killing blow to his enemy. Hansoo has excellent mana control. His control over mana is comparable to Tekilon's clone, a clone who had the experience of using mana for several hundreds of years. Mana was fair to everyone despite one's skill. With Hansoo's control over distributing mana, he wouldn't collapse from lack of mana even from using high-level skills which require a tremendous amount of mana to fit their might. Hansoo was able to use his control over mana to use a lesser version of his destructive Nine Dragons Spear skill. Hansoo has the knowledge and ability to forcibly fix the parts of his body with his hands and brute strength. He's able to release twisted muscles and refit bones and joints. He can massage the veins and use pressure to reconfigure his spine. Hansoo also has greater regeneration abilities than most others due to the many legacies, skills, and artifacts within his possession. Kang Hansoo can use Battle Foresight. Battle Foresight is an ability developed from experience that allows one to read the enemy and know their next move during battle. It is said that due to Hansoo's battle senses being so great when he fights, he can make his perception of time stop by using mana. This allows him to think and make decisions a lot quicker. In the Orange Zone, Hansoo obtained the Body Enhancement Surgery which enhanced his body. In the Yellow Zone, Hansoo obtained the Mana Jade which increased his mana quantity. In the Green Zone, Hansoo obtained the Spirit which grants him control over most energy. In the Blue Zone, Hansoo obtained Legacy which strengthened his offensive and defensive capabilities. Traits * Seven Stars - Limits one to 7 skills but allows one raise their mastery beyond their known limits. * Fragments of Seven Souls - Can impart his abilities to seven different people, and have some control over them. The people so far are: ** Alpha (Tekilon's Clone) - King of the Red Zone ** Kim Gwanje - King of the Orange Zone ** Khan - King of the Yellow Zone ** Karhal - King of the Green Zone ** Ekidu - King of the Blue Zone Skills * Demonic Dragon Reinforcement * Pandemic Blade * Nine Dragons Spear * Immortal Soul * The Demon's Gate * Soul's Destruction Artifacts * Selfish Wealthy man’s Food Jar - Dimensional food pouch. * Nurmaha's Ring - Eight abilities ring * Thousand Soldiers Armor - Weapon eating armor * Forked Lightning - Durable homing spear * Dragon Essence Blade - Body enhancing artifact * Dark Cloud - Parasitic cloud * Mana Jade - Lower-tier mana engine * Mjölnir - Transcendent hammer * Legacy - Symbiotic armour Gallery Firstcover.png|Hansoo before Body Enhancement Surgery Xxlarge.jpg|Hansoo after Body Enhancement Surgery Category:Character Category:Final Brigade Category:Male